Mukuro Rokudo
Mukuro Rokudo (六道 骸, Rokudō Mukuro) is the Kokuyo Arc's primary villain. Later on, he becomes Tsuna's Mist Guardian. Portrayed as the series' first primary antagonist, Mukuro Rokudo is introduced as a 15-year-old Mafia criminal and the leader of the Kokuyo Gang, which consists of heinous criminals who have recently escaped from an Italian prison. However, later on in the series, he takes on a more supportive role for the series' main characters, becoming somewhat of an ally rather than an enemy, though he prefers to not consider himself as one of their allies and avoids any involvement with the Mafia due to his past. Personality Despite often being shown with a playful smile, Mukuro is seemingly apathetic to the suffering of others. Appearing as the series' first antagonist, Mukuro is not averse to disposing of those who get in his way and is not easily intimidated, usually speaking to others in a very direct and arrogant manner. He cares little for others, and simply considers people to be "toys" or "tools" he can sacrifice in order to get what he wants. Despite claiming that people are just toys, he tolerates both Ken and Chikusa , and possibly, Chrome, protecting them and even sacrifice himself when it's necessary. However, he does not directly do so in front of them and never admits it openly, hiding what he truly feels about them from everybody. Mukuro, along with Ken and Chikusa, has a great hatred for the entire Mafia underground, most likely due in part to the experimentations they suffered as children. However, not only does he have the desire to destroy the entire Mafia, he also wants to invoke world suffering by starting a world war, claiming to want to cleanse the world with darkness because he sees the current world is worthless. Even after becoming the Mist Guardian, Mukuro still claims to no longer be part of the Mafia, having been exiled from it, and continues to view the organization with great contempt, though he now prefers to avoid any involvement with them. Mukuro is also quite knowledgeable of the Mafia's dark secrets, possibly even the secret behind the Arcobaleno. However, despite his usual calm demeneaor, he is easily angered in some occasions, mostly whenever his hair is compared to a pineapple, in which case he would immediately give the offender a punishment, both ruthlessly and comically. So far, only Ken and Flan have violated such a taboo. Appearance When he was a member of the Estraneo Famiglia at a young age, he was shown to wear a plain white T-shirt, short pants, and no shoes. He also had shorter hair and a bruise around his right eye, indicating he had surgery. He was also shown, in younger form, wearing the plain white T-shirt when he was with Lancia's Famiglia.Mukuro is a fairly-tall teenager with blue hair in a so-called pineapple style. His left eye is blue and his right eye is red (normally shown with the number 'six' in the middle). In the manga, he also wears earrings, while in the anime, he doesn't. During most of his appearances, Mukuro wears the green Kokuyo school uniform with the buttons of the jacket undone, revealing a shirt with a misty design (shown to be a short-sleeved shirt in an ending). During his fight with Mammon, he wore a different outfit. Like in his intial appearance, Mukuro wore gloves, but also had a dark green jacket, trousers, and a darker-colored shirt. Ten years later, Mukuro's hair is longer and is tied up at the back, similar to Ricardo. From his first appearance to the end of Choice, he wore a black jacket, a white T-shirt, a black necktie and black trousers with boots, including two white belts. After being freed from the Vendicare Prison, he wears a shorter jacket, a shirt with buttons, white trousers, and tall black boots and tied up his hair in the similar way as Yuni. When he was called out by Daemon during the battle with the Simon Famiglia, Mukuro appeared wearing his former T-shirt, a jacket similar to the one he wore during the Mist Ring Battle, a pair of (possibly white) trousers and long black boots. After being forced to possess Mukuro the Vongola Owl, Mukuro didn't make any changes to the owl's appearance besides its right eye and a zig-zag pattern and pineapple-like spikes that same as his own on top of its head. History As revealed in a flashback sequence, Mukuro Rokudo was born into the Estraneo Famiglia and was one of the children experimented on by the Estraneos. Five years prior to the main storyline, Mukuro killed his captors with his abilities and offered Chikusa Kakimoto and Ken Joshima, two children who were also experimented on, a chance to join him in his new quest to destroy the "insignificant" world. Later on, Mukuro was adopted into a Mafia Famiglia in Northern Italy. However, unbeknownst to the Famiglia, Mukuro was periodically controlling one of its Members, Lancia, and using him to kill others, eventually making him kill his own Famiglia and several Mafia Famiglias in Northern Italy. Since then, Mukuro had Lancia under his complete control, using him as a "Fake Mukuro" who is eventually mistakenly identified as the real Mukuro in a picture, whereas the real Mukuro is said to have never been photographed, although on two occasions, the real Mukuro has been shown to have been photographed. Anything else Mukuro did in recent years remains a mystery, but it is mentioned that he, along with Ken and Chikusa had been locked up in a high security Italian prison, which is reserved for the most dangerous of Mafia criminals who have even committed crimes against the Mafia itself. Two weeks prior to the Kokuyo Gang's appearance in the story, they staged a jailbreak on the eve of Mukuro's execution, resulting in the death of several wardens and prisoners, and later the escape of other dangerous criminals. Afterwards, they attended Kokuyo Middle School as a foreign transfer students, and within three days were able to take over control of the whole school. Weapons and Abilities Known as someone who has driven both the Mafia and police into the most dangerous and desperate of situations, Mukuro is a formidable and deadly opponent. Though Mukuro's main weapon is a trident, which he always carries with him, he is first and foremost a master of illusions; he can even overpower the Mist Arcobaleno, Viper, in a battle of its use, Viper even being known as one of the "World's Strongest Selective Seven" before he became an Arcobaleno, though Mukuro is also able to use combative skills as well. Being a skillful user of illusions, he is not easily deceived by illusions that are cast by others, possessing a highly perceptive mind and also able to dispel other illusions cast by illusionists. Techniques *'Six Paths of Reincarnation': Claiming that his body has gone through all six paths to Hades possibly due to the experiments he underwent as a child which were carved into his memories, Mukuro is granted six powerful skills. When using these skills, a Japanese kanji numeral from 1-6 (一，二，三，四，五，六) corresponding to the realm he has entered appears on his right eye. *'Genjū Gagaia': Mukuro uses the glove invented by Verde that able to turn illusions into reality to create man-eating crows that eat the opponent. *'Genjū Mugaia': He combines his illusion with Chrome's illusion and creates a much more powerful version of Genju Gagaia. Equipment *'Possession Bullet: '''When shot with this bullet, Mukuro is able to possess and control the body of anyone that he has cut with his Trident. He can possess several bodies simultaneously and is still able to access the Six Realms, granting him the ability to use a different skill for each body. While possessing a person, Mukuro can also use the possessed person's abilities.. *'Trident:' During the Kokuyo Arc, Mukuro uses his Trident to create a "''pact" between whomever he wished to use the Second Realm on when he was under the influence of the Possession Shot. When the weapon was broken, it was replaced with a regular one. However, Glo Xinia remembers a moment when Mukuro stabbed his Rain Owl in the wing, giving him the Ability to possess it, meaning he has that possessing Trident somehow, or knows how to make one. *'Mist Owl:' Mukuro has been hiding out in this Box Weapon, presumably spying on Glo Xinia whilst waiting for a chance to defeat him. *'Mukuro (Vongola Mist Owl):' This is Mukuro's Vongola Box Weapon after receiving it from Chrome during the final battle in the Future arc. *'Cambio Forma:' A technique that the 10th Generation Guardians are able to utilize via their Box Animals. **'Daemon Spade's Devil Lens:' The Vongola Mist Owl transforms into a set of three Lens. These Lens enable Mukuro to scan a target and see its identity and weakness. It was also said that the First Mist Guardian had a similar Weapon that could curse anyone he glared at. **'Mukuro's Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear:' Mukuro's Trident turns into a khakkhara, and he is able to utilize all Six Paths of Reincarnation at once. *'Vongola Mist Ring': Won during the Mist Ring Battle. As part of the Tri-ni-set it is classified as S-rank. Mukuro shares the Ring with Chrome, with Chrome usually wearing it when he is in jail. *'Hell Rings:' Mukuro has two Hell Rings. One is a Vine Covered Orb Shaped Ring. The other one is the Evil Eye Hell Ring. **'Malocchio Hell Ring: '''He can use the Eye Shaped Ring to generate a blast of Mist Flames in the form of eyes and tentacles. *'Earring of the Mist Version X :' Mukuro received this earring by upgrading the Mist Ore Vongola Gear. In Cambio Forma, Mukuro merges directly with the owl Mukurou, changing his Trident into a khakkhara that enables him to use all of his Six Paths of Reincarnations at once. *'Reality Illusion Glove: '''A glove invented by Verde that enables Mukuro to turn his illusions into reality. Trivia *Mukuro's fandom shorthand is 69. *As stated in "Haru Haru Intervew: Dangerous", he likes Japanese school uniforms. *Despite being a powerful illusionist, in 'Haru Haru Interview' it was discovered that he had no clue that he could simply change whatever he was wearing using his illusions. *In the manga, Mukuro had stated that he had 6 past lives, while in the anime series he said his body went through all 6 paths to Hades instead. *Ever since he was defeated by Tsuna during the Kokuyo Arc, his and Tsuna's mind became connected, which explained how Tsuna able to see Mukuro's past during the battle with Mammon while the others not, how he dreamt about Irie's white device at the same time as Chrome, and mostly how Tsuna able to sense Mukuro whenever he's nearby. *In Fuuta's ranking in the fanbook, he is ranked fifth among all the Mafia to be able to protect his village even if a monster appears. He is also ranked fourth for the creepiest mafia. *In the manga, Mukuro wears earrings, but in the anime, he doesn't. *Mukuro is one of 3 illusionists who can trick the Vindice using illusions; Flan is another one while the third is unknown. *Mukuro was chosen as the Mist Vongola Guardian by Iemitsu when he was possessing Chrome's body. *He resembles Daemon Spade in both looks and mannerisms, except for the fact that he wants to destroy the Vongola rather than make it the strongest organization. *He has stated in Mr. Rebokku no Ciao Ciao Interview that his favorite word is 'Reincarnation'. *In the most recent poll, Mukuro ranked 3rd in popularity and 5th in strength. *In Mr. Rebokku no Ciao Ciao Interview he said that the amount of fu's in his signature "kufufu" laugh depends on his mood. If he's in a good mood, the amount of fu's in his laugh will increase. *He has the same seiyuu as Mochida. *According to Daemon, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, M.M, and Flan are important people to Mukuro. *In Hidden Bullet: 2X-Fiamma chapter 1, Mono-Chrome, it was revealed that Mukuro was the one who gave the name Chrome Dokuro to Nagi. Category:Character Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Thunderbolts Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Heroes